narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kusuna
was a shinobi who hailed from the Land of Demons and appeared in Naruto Shippūden the Movie. Personality Kusuna was very overconfident and was also very sadistic trying to torture and cut up his targets. Kusuna plays the "big brother" part among Yomi's underlings and is a leadership-type. He was also shown to be heartless as seen when his team-mate Gitai was killed and Kusuna just scolded him for dying. He has been described as being both intelligent and shadowy. He apparently held the same goals as Yomi.Naruto Shippūden the Movie Booklet Appearance Kusuna had fair skin, pink long hair and pink eyes with black pupils. His bangs covered his right eye and went down below his chin to his neck. He wore a white attire with a hexagram symbol similar to the rest of the Gang of Four, a dark blue shirt inside, black gloves, a belt with two shuriken holsters, and martial artist shoes with golden anklets. Abilities As a medical-nin, Kusuna's main duty in battle was to support. Unlike regular medical-nin, his primary goal was to enhance his team rather than to heal them. He could also use his medical ninjutsu to effectively battle and kill his opponents. Yomi claimed that Kusuna was the only one of the four, capable of handling the dark chakra snakes. He had shown to be a capable strategist, repeatedly being able to fool his enemies with various misdirections and combo attacks. Also being the second in command, Kusuna had also shown to be a capable leader and tactician. During the surprise attacks, he can quickly assess the situation at hand and effectively directed his team into a well-thought-out counter-attack. He also seemed to be a confident close range fighter seen when he managed to block multiple attacks from a high ranking shinobi to when he attacked Neji. He also wielded scalpels and a special double-bladed kunai which could break into two kunai. Kusuna was also shown to be very good at controlling his dark chakra snakes; for an example being able to command them with ease to open up part of his jacket and get him his tools. So it would be a proper assumption to say that he could and would use these snakes in combat, not just to use their chakra and enhance himself but to also use them as a weapon. Plot Overview Kusuna was Yomi's second-in-command of their team in their quest to destroy Shion and to release the demon, Mōryō. Before the mission began, Kusuna was infused with Yomi's dark medical ninjutsu so that he could act as a catalyst for his team. After ploughing through the temple's defences, Kusuna and his team confronted Shion and prepared to kill her, but were stopped by Naruto. His sudden arrival and production of a large amount of shadow clones drove them back, until Kusuna ordered Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku to use their multi-element combination to get rid of Naruto. After Neji, Sakura, and Lee showed up to save Naruto, however, Kusuna had his team make a diversion while he went after the fleeing Shion. Kusuna caught up with Shion, but, before he could land the killing blow, Neji grabbed hold of him and blasted him into a wall. Seeing that the odds were against him and that he wouldn't have an opening to replenish his team's chakra, Kusuna fled along with his team. Later, after formulating a new strategy, Kusuna and his team attacked again, working to separate Naruto and the others from Shion. As the plan seemingly worked, with each of Shion's bodyguards being forced to fight separately, Kusuna chased after Sakura, who was holding Shion. Kusuna caught up with Sakura and incapacitated her before going after Shion. With his target now alone, Kusuna took the opportunity to kill her, unaware that he had actually killed Shion's bodyguard, Taruho, who had disguised himself with a special transformation technique. After learning from Yomi that Shion was still alive, they returned to finish the job. While going out to find Shion, and destroying the forest to do so, Neji correctly deduced that Kusuna was the reason for their opponents' unusually high prowess in multiple elements. After tricking Kusuna's team to use up their dark chakra, Neji ambushed Kusuna and unleashed his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, taking away the enemy's main source of power and thus finishing off Kusuna. References de:Kusuna